Sight Seeing
by isawthewolf
Summary: Little Arya wonders around Winterfell, seeing things she really shouldn't.
1. Bran

"Arrghh!" Bran groaned angrily. Arya had seen him. "Can't I have privacy?!" his voice was rough and he sounded a little out of breath. Bran was behind a wall, on his knees with his little cock pointed to the gods above. He kept his hand on it as Arya looked on. She had been wondering around the Castle, and certainly didn't expect to see this. She covered her mouth in shock. "That's disgusting! What are you doing with it!" Arya spoke in shock, taking a step back. "Oh, shut up and let me get on with it. If I can't do it here, I can't do it anywhere." he asked with anger, still wanking despite the girl being there. She was too stunned to reply. "It has to be done." he said, annoyed and panting slightly. Arya was a welcome sight, though he'd never admit that. Having his sisters eyes locked onto his small cock was quite the turn on.

Arya moved closer, curious. "It's small." she announced, almost with a smile. Bran flushed but didn't cover himself, he needed to cum. "Shut up!" he shouted at her, noticing the curves of her tiny body. "What you thinking about?" she asked him casually as she took a seat on the ground in front of him. "What do you think?" he said shyly, with a flush. His foreskin was soaked with pre-cum. Arya's eye sight zoned in on the head. Bran's little balls flapped around as he wanked himself off. "Well, girls. Or maybe boys, who knows with you." she said with a giggle, licking her dry lips. Bran went red but continued to wank. "Go away, will you?" he asked, his hand never leaved his dick. "Fine.." she began, and went to stood up. "No!" Bran said suddenly in protest. Arya raised her eyebrows at him, and Seven Hells did that facial expression turn him on.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." Arya demanded. "Mother in the bath naked." he confessed with shame. The truth is, the only women Bran knew were in his family. He couldn't imagine anyone elses faces. Arya's eyes widened in shock, but his cock felt too good to stop and he didn't care. "Gross!" she squealed. "Well, at least you're not thinking about boys." she said, but Bran gave no response other than re-gripping his small cock and continuing to jerk it. He was moaning softly and breathing heavily, loving every second that Arya watched. His eyes glanced over her body, stopping at her chest. She had absolutely nothing in the way of breasts, being so young. "Mother has the best tits in the family. Sansa second." he said, whimpering somewhat. Arya fidgeted with annoyance. "Mine are good, too!" and as she said this, she lifted her top clean off.

Her skin was a little rough, but deliciously pale. Her chest was completely flat, but her nipples bright pink. She was blushing terribly, realising what she had done. Bran couldn't take his eyes off his underage sisters flat breats. Arya went to cover herself, but Bran had moved over and stopped her. "What are you doing?" she asked in shock. She was completely exposed to her brother. "Even though you don't have tits, it still looks really good." he said, wanking his little cock even faster as he stared. "Quit staring!" she said, but made no move to cover herself. Her nipples hardened against the cold breeze. They were tiny, but rock solid. Bran used one hand to rub his cock, and the other to cup his balls. Arya couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Bran increased pace and Arya licked her lips.

"It's wet at the top." she said, moving her little cute face closer to inspect. Bran pulled down so his foreskin completely revealed the pre-cum soaked head. The wind felt nice across it and he moaned. "Why's it wet?" she asked curiously, and before he could answer she placed her small index finger on the tip. Bran began to tremble, he had never had his cock touched by anyone else. Arya, with a playful smile, ran her finger across the head and scooped up some pre-cum, toying with it's stickyness. The sensation had sent a strong vibration down the small length of his cock, and there was no going back from there. Bran began to whimper and wanked himself silly. "Watch, Arya." he spoke with a strained voice as his orgasm built. "Watch me finish!" he pleaded, pleasure in his voice.

"Oh gods, oh gods... oh, gods." his moans were just about audible as roper after rope of white cum shot out of his small penis. His sister watched on, her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. "It's pissing white stuff!" she observed as she allowed the cum to splash onto her thighs. Bran had the longest orgasm of his short life, right out in the open, right in front of his topless underage sister. He had been edged on by the sight of her flat chest, but her finger touching his little dick had really set him over the edge. He finally stopped cumming so he removed his hand, breathing heavily as he cock throbbed out every last drop. "Wow." Arya let out a noise of genuine amazement. "Was it me that made that happen?" she asked, stunned. Bran could only nod. He had never felt so good in his life. "Just wait until I tell Mum!" she spoke with excitement, raising herself off the group, topless still. Brans legs were too weak and he couldn't stand up to stop her. "No, don't!" he yelled in protest. Arya stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him, her little nipples bounced slightly.

"Our secret." he said, bluntly. His small cock had softened. Arya looked at it, blinked, then looked her brother in the eyes, rubbing her hand seductively across her nude chest. "Our secret."


	2. Baelish

"My, you really do have little hands."

Littlefinger observed Arya's hands in his own. They had encountered each other by chance as Baelish made his way to one of his brothels. Arya had bumped into him, her head straight into his groin where she felt his cock brush against his cheek. It gave her a wicked idea, and since watching her brother wank, she needed to see more in the way of cocks. Apologising, she had brushed Lord Baelish's hands, and he collected hers in his own. "You should be careful. We wouldn't want to see such a delicate little flower like you hurt." Arya was no delicate little flower, but she blushed anyway and tightened her grip on his hand. He couldn't deny the arousal, even from underage Arya.

"I'm making my way to the brothel. Care to join?" he asked with his usual grin, sparking curiosity in Arya. She looked up at him and smiled with her little eyes; making his cock twitch in anticipation. They entered the brother and nobody gave a queer look when Baelish entered with a child. They made their way straight to a private room, and Baelish undressed himself almost immediately. Arya was stunned, motionless as she took in his body. His dick was so much better than little Bran's, and that made her smile and her pussy tingle. "Show me yours." Littlefinger asked, but it was more of a demand. Blushing, Arya raised her top off, revealing the flat chest with rock hard tiny nipples. She then stepped out of her shorts, free of underwear, to reveal a hairless underage cunt. His cock rose to full attention.

She was on all fours on a table as to be a good height level with Baelish as he examined her genitals from behind. Her tiny cunt had a layer of moisture over it, and her little arsehole was closed shut. He place his tongue on it, making Arya tremble, and took in the taste of her pureness. He then used a finger to brush over a layer of moisture on her cunt, then without warning he pushed his finger into her anus. Arya's head bucked back with a strange pleasure.

"My word, you have the tightest arsehole in the Seven Kingdoms." he whispered in amazement, as Arya's tiny anus swallowed his finger whole. Arya's face was red and her features scrunched up at the intrusion. He curled his finger inside suddenly, making her squeal like the little girl she was. "Delicious." he muttered, removing his finger suddenly. It hurt Arya, but in a nice way. "Don't take it out..." she complained, thrusting her small arse towards him. With a grin, Littlefinger ran his tongue from the bottom of her cunt, to the top of her arse, his tongue tasting every inch of her arsecrack. Arya gave a shiver in response; she'd never felt anything like it. "I never knew the hole that I shit out of could feel so wonderful." her head was lowered and she panted.

Baelish planted a kiss on the anus, making Arya shiver again. "Would you like to play with mine?" he asked, with a husk in his voice. Arya's eyes widened. "Yours?" she repeated, turning over, feeling the moistness between her arsecheeks. She was blushing furiously. Littlefinger's not so little cock was throbbing in front of her, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it. "I want to see you piss that white stuff, though." she said, almost sad. He grinned at her innocence, not believing his luck that such a young underage girl could be so sexually wonderful. "Oh, I will. But I need you to do something very special with those small hands of yours first." he took her by the hand and lead her over to a bed. He got into a position similar to hers on the table. His arse was stuck out towards her, his long cock hanging below.

"Lick my hole, Arya." he ordered, firmly. Arya couldn't believe what she had just heard, but she was far too aroused to say no, and she'd do whatever she had to do in order to start playing with his cock. Like a little kitten, she began licking in strokes at his arsehole, just as he had done to her. She pushed in with her tongue, ran it in circles, thrust in and out and did the best job she could. There was no taste, but she noticed that with each lick, his cock gave a twitch. "Does it make the cock feel good?" she asked curiously. "Better than anything." was his reply, moaning between each word. The rim job from the underage girl was fantastic, but he needed more. "Put a finger in, like I did to you." he stated simply, waiting eagerly to be fingered. "Use two fingers at once, since yours are so small.

Arya giggled and did as she was told. Baelish's arsehole opened up to her, he was obviously used to having things inside it, she thought. He moaned aloud and reached his hand down to grab his own cock, making Arya jealous. "Hey, let me do that!" she said in protest, making Littlefinger laugh. "Soon enough. Thrust your fingers in and out fast." he ordered as he began to pump his cock, his legs shaking from the pleasure. Arya was vigorously finger fucking Baelish's arsehole as he wanked, and she wondered for a moment if Bran liked things in his bum hole. Arya moved her other hand and began to cup her own small plump arsecheeks. Her little fingers soon found her little arsehole, and she began stroking it in the rhythm that she was fucking Baelish with. "Seven Hells, I'm going to cum in no time! I should've fucked more children in the past!" he shouted with pleasure. "Cum?" Arya asked, her eyebrow raised. "Yes, girl. Piss the white stuff." he said with a strained voice, she could feel his arsehole pulsating.

"Let me see it! Let me touch it and make it piss!" she begged, finger fucking faster. She pushed another finger in and went in deep, brushing his prostate. With an animalistic groan, Baelish's orgasm began and he turned over to face her, pointing his cock at her tiny body. "Wank it off, girl, quickly!" he begged of her, and she knew what he meant. The cock was huge and she could easily place two hands on it. She squeezed it, jerked it, pulled at it and stroked it as Baelish emptied his balls across her hands and on her chest. He was moaning and growling with pleasure, never having had a better sexual experience. "Perfect, perfect..." he muttered, his cock twitching in her little hands. "You pissed so much!" she said with a giggle, looking down at her flat chest which was dripping with his cum.

"I should hire more kids." he thought aloud. How could an underage girl be so damn good at making a man cum? Was it just his own foul tastes that set him off, or was she just born with the gift. She was so young, so small, but her flat chest was delicious and her cunt and arsehole too good for words. He was eager to fuck her, but he had to keep her pure otherwise he'd be found out, if Arya didn't run her mouth before that. He was worried yes, but his cock was still twitching with pleasure and her hands remained on it. He'd enjoy every second. "I wish I had a cock to piss with." Arya said, sadness in her voice. She let go of the cock and rubbed the cum into her chest, her tiny nipples hardening at her touch.

"What you have, girl, is a cunt and an arsehole. The two greatest things on the planet."


	3. Bran Again

"Arya..."

Brans voiced echoed through the wooden door of Arya's room. She looked up from her book in the direction of her brothers voice. "What do you want?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Can I... can I come in?" Bran asked, shakily. "If you must." she spoke in response, and Bran pushed the door open and walked in slowly. Arya was laying on her stomach with her legs up, the bare soles of her feet facing Bran. "What are you doing?" he asked her, as he approached, staring at her dangling feet. "What does it look like, idiot?" she replied, hinting at her book. "What do you want?" she asked, eyeing up his body.

Bran was wearing thin layers of clothing, and his boner was evident. "I was wondering... if... if we could... you know..." he mumbled, making Arya giggle. "Spit it out!" she teased, shuffling closer. Bran moved closer too, his small dick getting closer. "I need to do that... that thing you watched me do the other day." he finally said, his dick twitching. "Pervert!" Arya snapped playfully, sitting up with attention. "Please!" Bran asked, his hand grabbing his small bulge. "Please, Arya... I'm desperate..." he begged, his voice weak. He needed to cum more than anything, and he was dying to see his little sisters tits again.

"Maybe I'll let you. But you aren't allowed to touch me." she said, teasingly. Bran let out a disappointed moan, squeezing his dick through his clothes. "Go on then, get it out." Arya asked, now seated on the edge of her bed, her eyes lit up and nipples hard under her blouse. With a red face and a satisfied sigh, Bran lowered his trousers and his small cock bounced out, erect as possible. The warm air felt great on it, the tip glistened with pre-cum. Bran rubbed a finger over the tip and spread the pre-cum over the shaft, then grabbed it with his hand and squeezed, all the time not taking his eyes of his sister. His eyes switched between her bare feet and her clothed chest.

"I suppose you want me to get my tits out, don't you." Arya stated bluntly, looking at him. Bran flushed even harder, but he managed a nod. "In a minute." she teased, brushing a hand across her flat chest. "Keep wanking it!" and Bran obeyed, loving every moment. "Oh it feels wonderful, I love the way the skin goes over the head and back down!" he was starting to gain confidence now as the pleasure took over. When he wanked alone, it never felt this good. Something about being watched made it feel so much better. But, only underage Arya had seen him. For a moment he thought about how good it might feel to wank in front of his parents, or the gorgeous Sansa. These thoughts were suddenly stolen from him as he felt something on the tip of his cock.

"Arya!" he spat out in surprise as he looked down. Arya had a leg out stretched towards him, and was brushing the toes of her right foot across his dick. He groaned in pleasure at the sensation. She wiggled her little toes creating as much friction as possible, then without warning, she added the other foot to the mix. "Oh, gods!" Bran spluttered his legs going weak. Arya's tiny feet were so soft, and each foot found either side of his small dick, and she began to wank him with them. "How's that?" Arya asked, curious. Bran knew he wouldn't last long, this was the sexiest thing he had ever done. "Incredible! Your feet are lovely, Arya." he moaned, holding one of her feet with his hand, enjoying all the physical contact.

Her left foot trailed down and found his small balls and began to push into them, making the boy groan. It was a sensitive area and having it treated roughly felt great. She nudged the balls, pushing into them, thumped them then brought her foot back up so she could wank him again. "This is so good, I'll finish soon!" he tried to warn, but nothing could prepare him for what Arya did next. Without so much as a word, she removed her top in one quick motion, revealing her flat underage chest, her perfect pink nipples solid. "OH GODS!" Bran yelled, and in a scramble as his orgasm built he pushed her feet out of the way, pushed Arya down onto her back and held her down at the shoulders.

"Soak me!" Arya said with a grin, giggling as Bran's small cock twitched and pulsated like crazy in front of her tits. Neither of them were touching his cock, but his orgasm started and before long he was spurting ropes of warm white cum onto his sisters flat tits. They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation and Bran had the longest and best orgasm of his life. His cock slowly settled, dribbling out the last bit of cum which fell near her belly button, then collapsed beside her. The two giggled together, Bran almost breathless. Arya scooped up a bit of cum and sucked it off her finger, making a satisfied noise in response. "Is it nice?" Bran asked, looking up at his younger sister. "Try some." she suggested, grinning. Bran felt a little weird, but he saw no harm in it. Turning his head to his side, Bran licked some of his cum off his sisters belly.

"That tickles!" Arya yelled, giggling. Bran smirked, and holding Arya down he licked all over her exposed torso. Around her bellybutton, her sides, her center and of course all over her tits and nipples. Arya was wriggling and squealing like mad as Bran feasted on his own cum. "Stop, stop!" Arya protested, more aggressive this time. "You bastard, I'm gonna piss!" Bran sat up suddenly and looked down. Arya remained still as she began to piss, soaking Bran's thighs and her own. His cock started to get hard again. "It feels so warm!" Bran moaned in delight, and Arya nodded in agreement as she pissed on them both. With a little whimper, Bran's erect cock started to piss too, and it went all over both of them like an uncontrollable fountain.

"Love you, Arya."

"Love you too, bastard."


	4. Sansa

Bored, Arya set off in search for her sister. It was early morning so she should be in her room. It didn't take long to get there, and the closer she got she began to hear a moaning noise louder and louder. Sansa's bedroom door was open just slightly, and hearing the noise she got onto her knees and peeked through the gap. What she saw made her freeze. Sansa was completely naked, on her knees facing the door, her head down. She had one hand on her bum, and the other between her legs, and there was water going everywhere. Arya's own pussy began to leak just as much as she watched, and moving closer, she nudged the door and fell inside. Sansa's head snapped up and her eyes met her sisters, their faces both red.

"Arya! Don't look!" Sansa squealed, but it was too late, her orgasm had started. "Fuck!" With her legs spread and her pussy facing her younger sister, Sansa's shaven pussy erupted with girl cum, squirting three lines towards Arya. "Urrrghh!" Sansa yelled in pleasure, her whole body buckling. She couldn't believe she was squirting right in front of Arya, but it felt too good and there was certainly no stopping it. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she continued to shake, her toes curling. Arya's eyes widened, she had never seen a squirt before, she didn't even know it was possible. Arya couldn't help but giggle, somewhat nervously. It was her first time seeing Sansa's pussy properly, and the sight made her tingle.

Sansa's orgasm finally calmed, and she pulled her blanket over her nude body, humiliated. "What are you doing!" she spat, covering herself as much as possible but her nipples poked out from the blanket. Arya had seen Sansa's tits more times than she could count, but every time she saw them she got excited. "Just being curious." Arya said, cutely, her eyes locked onto Sansa's exposed nipples. "You aren't allowed to see things like this. Get out, and don't tell anyone!" She yelled, her pussy still leaking. "No way!" Arya said with a giggle, and dipped her finger into the squirt on the floor. "Arya!" Sansa said in shock, her pussy tingling as she watched Arya taste her squirt. "Doesn't taste like piss." Arya commented, one eyebrow raised. "How'd you do that?" she asked innocently.

Sansa was red with embarrassment, the blanket slipping down, her two small mounds now exposed. Arya licked her lips. Sansa took a moment to realise how aroused she still was, and how comfortable she felt having her tits out in front of Arya. Growing up, the two sisters did often bathe together, and Sansa had seen all parts of Arya and had molested her flat boobs when she got curious one time. But this was different. "Teach me." Arya said, quietly, her own pussy leaking just as much as her sisters. Sansa was snapped out of her thoughts. She had never done anything sexual with a girl, but had given handjobs to her father almost every week, such as tradition goes. But Arya was much too young for all this, surely. "I shouldn't." Sansa said, making eye contact. Why was Arya giving her these feelings?

"There's a lot of things we shouldn't do, but that's never stopped anyone before." Arya said, proud of her words. She stood up now and moved over to the bed, Sansa instinctively moving her legs to make room for the girl. Having her underage sister so close to her naked body was thrilling. "Mum says it's called squirting. You're too young to be able to do it, I'm sorry." Sansa said with a weak smile, knowing it was the truth. Arya grimaced, and there was a short moment of silence. Then, without warning, Arya snapped the blanket away in one fast movement. "Oh!" Sansa said, jumping slightly, making her small boobs wobble. Then they both giggled. "I wanna see it again!" Arya said with excitement. Sansa was simply too aroused to say no. She wasn't bothered that it was incest, because that was more common than anything. Only Arya's age made her guilty.

Arya laid her head on Sansa's naked thigh like a kitten, and the warmth of her skin made her shiver. She was so close to her soaking cunt. The arousal overtook Sansa and she no longer cared about Arya's age. She wanted to have sex with her sister, and it felt right. "I'll show you it again." Sansa said shyly, smiling as Arya raised her head and sat cross legged in front of her. "Want my tits out?" Arya said, like it was nothing. Sansa hesitated, then nodded. Arya removed her top in a swift motion, revealing her flat chest and pink nipples. Sansa bit her lip as her eyes scanned across the underage girls chest. "I love being looked at like that." Arya said, blushing. She did like to show off. Sansa laid back and opened her legs. "It won't take me long to squirt, but I need you to help with something." Spoke Sansa, as she rolled over onto her front. Her pale arse stuck out.

"I need my little arse eaten." She spoke, her head to one side, red hair flowing sideways. Arya let out a giggle, and placed her small hands on Sansa's arse cheeks, giving them a squeeze. Sansa let out a moan. "Spread them, and lick the hole." Sansa instructed softly, desperate for every touch. Arya squeezed the cheeeks a bit more, and then did as she was told. She opened her cheeks and exposed Sansa's arsehole, just as tight as her own. "It's smelly!" Arya said as she moved her face closer with a smile. Sansa pushed her bum up, and with a soft moan, she let out a small fart. "Now it smells more." she said, a playful tone to her voice. Arya sniffed at the air and gave a shudder of pleasure. How strange that a fart would make her feel good between the legs. "Quick, Arya. Lick my dirty hole." Sansa said with an impatient moan. Arya could resist no longer, and holding her older sisters plump arsecheeks apart, she began to eat.

"Oh fuck yes!" Sansa moaned instantly, shivering as Arya ran her small tongue over the tight hole. She pushed her face in more, her tongue doing circles around the anus, licking every part of it. Both of their pussies were gushing. "That's so good!" Sansa breathed out, pushing up more to get as much contact as possible. Arya give the hole a little kiss. "I love licking your smelly hole." she said, smiling, then went back to eating it. "Gonna fart again." Sansa warned, embarrassed. Arya lifted her tongue and kept her mouth open, letting her sister fart directly into it. Her pussy convulsed again at the taste and smell. "It's too good. Gotta cum now." Sansa said as she rolled back onto her back. "Gonna squirt on you, Arya!" she said with satisfaction as her fingers found her clit and began to rub.

"All over my flat tits please!" Arya said, moving back slightly and pushing her chest out, mouth open. Sansa was frantically fingering her pussy hole and rubbing her clit roughly, moaning to the high heavens. "Argh, gonna cum!" she said through pants, thrusting on her own hands. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming now, it's so good!" Arya had just a moment to prepare for impact, and with a delicious squeal, Sansa's orgasm began and her pussy began to squirt uncontrollably all over her little sister. Arya showered in the squirt, her hands rubbing all over her flat chest, moaning in pleasure. Sansa could barely even speak, it was the best orgasm of her young life, and it was all thanks to being rimmed by her sister.

The squirting came to an end, and Arya was soaked all over. "I love it!" She said in pleasure, rubbing the cum into herself, her nipples vibrating with pleasure. "Oh, gods. So dirty and wrong." Sansa said with shame, her legs and hips still shaking. "You loved it, you big slut!" Arya said with a giggle, and Sansa couldn't help but laugh too. She loved her sister, even though she was annoying at times, and it wasn't too unusual for siblings to do these things together. "I like making Bran cum, but you have so much more!" Arya announced. It was no secret to anyone that Bran had a crush on his sister, and Bran told Sansa when she was giving him a handjob one morning. "Oh, gods, Arya. You can eat my dirty hole every day." Sansa said, breathless still. Arya giggled in response and dressed herself, admiring her sisters nude body.

"Hope I'm as pretty as you one day."


	5. Chapter 5

I have moved to a new site where the content I write is encouraged and not against the rules. I would advise people to do the same as there is a wider community of fetish writers!

See all my new and updated works at

Archive

of

our

own

users/isawthewolf/works


End file.
